Le meilleur remède (Révélation)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour ooelisa. Joyeux anniversaire !] Ce n'est pas facile pour Corrin de reprendre le royaume de Valla après la chute du Dragon Néant. La jeune reine a beaucoup à faire, et beaucoup à penser, mais ça ne semble plus si dur lorsqu'elle est entourée de son mari et de leurs deux enfants. /posté le 23 pour le 24\.


Joyeux anniversaire Élisa ! Voici donc un petit OS familial sur F!Corrin, Kaze et leurs deux enfants. J'ai volontairement laissé tomber le coup de la dimension parallèle et du temps qui passe super vite pour que les enfants deviennent adultes en deux annexes, parce que je trouve ça vraiment ridicule, comme excuse pour avoir la progéniture de ses unités. Midori et Kana ont donc grandi naturellement, ici. Corrin est reine de Valla et Kaze, roi. Bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras c:

* * *

Corrin étira ses jambes devant elle jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses orteils effleurent à peine le tapis. Peu importait la position qu'elle adoptait, elle était toujours courbaturée de partout. Ce trône, malgré son assise rembourrée d'épais carreaux de soie, n'était pas le siège idéal pour rester assise toute la journée. La jeune reine se redressa, jetant un regard de côté aux gardes debout de part et d'autre de l'escalier central, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Un peu mal à l'aise dans ce silence pesant, elle rajusta sa position sur le trône. Heureusement, des voix mirent bientôt fin à son embarras.

"Maman ! Regardez ce que j'ai fabriqué pour vous !

-Mère ! Mère, j'ai préparé un onguent pour votre genou !"

Deux petites silhouette déboulèrent dans la salle du trône depuis une petite porte latérale, et gravirent quatre à quatre, sur leurs petites jambes, les marches menant à leur mère. Corrin sentit un irrésistible sourire lui monter aussitôt aux lèvres. La présence de ses deux enfants était comme un rayon de lumière. Une lumière qui s'intensifia lorsqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à elle, même lorsque son fils bondit sur ses genoux. Elle tressaillit légèrement de douleur mais dissimula bien vite sa grimace lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. A la place, elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Kana ! Fais attention, tu sais bien que Mère souffre du genou depuis quelques jours ! le gronda sa sœur en arrivant derrière lui, avec toute l'autorité de ses dix ans.

-Ce n'est rien, Midori, ton frère ne l'a pas fait exprès, l'apaisa Corrin pour gommer l'expression toute triste sur le visage de son enfant."

Elle prit Kana dans ses bras et baissa les yeux sur le petit objet qu'il haussait fièrement vers son visage. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule reproduction d'un petit dragon en bois, haut comme son pouce, adorable.

"C'est vraiment très beau, Kana, le complimenta-t-elle tendrement en prenant le jouet dans ses mains. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé."

Elle planta un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils, puis son aînée réclama elle aussi son attention.

"Mère ! Montrez-moi votre genou, exigea la fillette. Père m'a dit qu'il vous faisait souffrir depuis quelques jours. J'ai préparé un onguent spécialement pour vous !

-Merci, Midori. Je vois que je peux toujours compter sur toi pour prendre soin de moi."

La jeune reine étendit la jambe et releva sa robe jusqu'au-dessus de son genou souffrant. Aussitôt, sa fille s'accroupit près d'elle et se mit à appliquer avec précaution une épaisse pâte verdâtre sur la jambe de sa mère, avec de petits gestes lents et réguliers qui lui firent en même temps l'effet d'un massage. Corrin poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se pencha en arrière dans son siège, apaisée.

"Je ne les ai quittés des yeux qu'une seconde, et voilà où je les retrouve, rit doucement Kaze en apparaissant soudain près de son accoudoir. Midori, Kana, je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas déranger votre mère lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône.

-Ne les grondez pas, Kaze. Vous mieux que quiconque savez à quel point leur présence me fait du bien."

Elle leva la tête vers son mari et, d'un regard appuyé, elle l'encouragea à se pencher vers elle pour lui donner un baiser. De toute manière, les gardes continueraient de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu, alors pourquoi se priver ? Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres lorsque leurs deux enfants lancèrent un : "Berk !" appuyé et sonore.

"Ça suffit, vous avez suffisamment embêté votre mère, décréta Kaze en souleva ses enfants l'un des genoux de Corrin, l'autre du sol, chacun dans un bras. De plus, ce n'est pas bon pour deux enfants de votre âge de veiller aussi tard. Je vous emmène dans votre lit, petits garnements."

Il n'écouta pas les piaillements de protestation de Kana et Midori et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour embrasser délicatement sa femme. Il inclina ensuite ses enfants vers elle, l'un après l'autre, pour qu'ils déposent un baiser sur sa joue, et qu'elle puisse en faire autant, puis sortit de la pièce en emportant ses deux enfants.

L'aile est du palais était dédiée à la vie privée de la famille royale vallite. Elle contenait les quartiers de la reine, du roi, des deux enfants princiers, celle d'Azura et de son mari Kaden ainsi que de leurs deux enfants, Shigure et Selkie. On y trouvait également des salons privés, des jardins intérieurs et des sources chaudes. Chaque enfant possédait sa propre chambre, mais Midori et Kana avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble en ces périodes difficiles où ils ne voyaient guère souvent leur mère de la journée, ensevelie sous les affaires du royaume. Ils puisaient dans la présence de l'autre un réconfort mutuel bienvenu et, la plupart du temps, dormir s'avérait bien plus facile ainsi que seul dans sa propre chambre plongée dans le noir. Kaze aurait pu leur reprocher ce comportement puéril mais, connaissant ce sentiment de réconfort fraternel, il les laissait faire.

Le ninja porta ses deux enfants jusqu'au grand lit de Midori et les déposa tous les deux sur le matelas. Calmes et obéissants, ils se glissèrent docilement sous les couverture et laissèrent leur père les border bien serré. Après quoi, Kaze leur déposa à chacun un tendre baiser sur le front, leur souhaita bonne nuit et éteignit les lumières. Une fois que les bruits des pas de leur père se furent estompés dans le couloir, Midori se tourna vers son frère.

"Hé, Kana. J'ai une idée pour réconforter Mère. Elle en a bien besoin, au milieu de toutes les affaires importantes qu'elle doit régler.

-Quel genre d'idée ? demanda le petit garçon, tout excité. Oh, je pourrais lui fabriquer un autre dragon ! Tu crois qu'elle a aimé ma figurine, Midori ?

-Non, je ne parlais pas de figurines. Je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait..."

A voix très basse, la fillette se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère.

/

"Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez, tous les deux ? s'enquit Corrin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'ai une réunion importante dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai rien préparé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mère ! Vous serez pile à l'heure pour votre réunion !"

Les deux enfants entrainaient joyeusement leur mère à travers les couloirs et les jardins privés de l'aile est du château, éclaboussés de soleil matinal. Corrin avait les yeux bandés, elle était pieds nus et toujours vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit vaporeuse en soie blanche. Elle ne savait pas où Kaze était passé, mais il devait être au courant de leur petite manigance. Ils la menèrent dans un petit jardin tout au fond du palais; Corrin nota immédiatement le marbre qui se faisait herbe sous ses pieds. Là, ils la laissèrent ôter son bandeau. La jeune reine découvrit une grande nappe à carreaux rouge et blanche étendue sur la pelouse, où fumaient de grandes carafes de chocolat chaud, des viennoiseries et des brioches dorées et fondantes. Kaze était assis sur un coin de nappe, souriant; il couvait sa famille d'un regard paisible et plein de tendresse.

"Oh, ça alors ! s'exclama Corrin, émerveillée. Vous avez préparé tout ça tout seuls ?

-Oui, Maman ! affirma fièrement Kana. Nous avons préparé votre chocolat préféré : avec une pointe de cannelle !

-Nous avons pensé que ça vous ferait du bien, ajouta Midori. Vous semblez tellement tendue, ces derniers temps !

-C'est tellement gentil de votre part, murmura Corrin, touchée. Venez dans mes bras !"

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers elle sans se faire prier et se jetèrent dans son giron. Elle les serra contre elle et releva la tête vers son mari.

"Et vous, vous étiez complice de tout cela ? s'enquit-elle, amusée.

-Vous avez deviné, mon amour, répondit Kaze en souriant. Mais je peux qu'être d'accord avec nos enfants : vous aviez bien besoin de quelques heures de repos, après tous les efforts que vous fournissez pour reconstruire Valla.

-Eh bien, je ne fais que mon devoir. J'appartiens à sa famille royale, après tout."

Les deux enfants guidèrent leur mère jusqu'à la nappe, où elle prit place. L'odeur des brioches et du chocolat lui monta au nez et elle sourit à sa petite famille.

"Merci, dit-elle avec sincérité. A tous les trois. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin."

Rien ne semblait plus agréable que ce pique-nique matinal, bien loin des tourments de Valla.


End file.
